


С пророком шутки плохи

by k8Cathy



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Gen, Nonfiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8Cathy/pseuds/k8Cathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сюжеты многих серий "Хорошей жены" основаны на реальных громких событиях в Америке или в мире в целом. В данной статье речь пойдёт об эпизоде 1х19 "Бабах" и послужившем для него основой скандале из-за карикатур с изображением пророка Мухаммеда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	С пророком шутки плохи

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную битву 2012
> 
> Поиск материалов: жирафики  
> Бета-чтение: Contessina  
> Исходники:статьи из Википедии, статьи и фотографии с сайта http://www.i-r-p.ru, страница из газеты "Jyllands-Posten", работа Piss Christ by Andres Serrano

Эпизод 1х19 начинается со сцены в конференц-зале фирмы "Локхарт и Гарднер", голос безымянного адвоката противной стороны произносит: "в 17.46 в день 5 сентября раздался взрыв". Идёт обсуждение страховых выплат за гибель на рабочем месте редактора выдуманной независимой газеты "Правдоборец", которую и представляли наши герои из "Локхарт и Гарднер". Безымянный адвокат так и останется безымянным - его буквально через минуту уволит жена погибшего редактора, чтобы заменить Джонасом Стерном - бывшим старшим партнёром тогда ещё "Стерн, Локхарт и Гарднер", который несколько серий назад вдруг вышел из состава фирмы, чтобы основать собственную, забрал с собой треть капитала и пообещал однажды вернуться за остальным. И почти первое, что произносит Стерн при своём появлении в 1х19: "Взрыв в редакции 'Правдоборца' произошёл в результате публикации карикатуры с изображением пророка Мухаммеда. Это умышленная провокация, ведь все вы знаете, что произошло в Дании в 2005 году, когда были напечатаны подобные карикатуры". По мнению Стерна, владелец и главный редактор "Правдоборца" сам напросился на бомбу, а потому отвечает за гибель своего коллеги и друга - ответственность как раз для иска на сумму в 25 миллионов долларов. 

Но оставим пока в покое наших выдуманных персонажей и обратимся к реальной истории - ведь мы можем не знать или не помнить, что произошло в Дании. 30 сентября 2005 г. датская газета "Jyllands-Posten" (местное отделение "Монинг Пост") напечатала 12 карикатур на пророка Мухаммеда. Поводом для карикатур послужило то, что датский писатель Коре Блюйтген, написавший детскую книжку, в популярной форме рассказывающую про ислам, не смог найти художника, который решился бы под своим именем проиллюстрировать эту книжку портретом пророка Мухаммеда. В результате датская "Монинг Пост" напечатала статью о самоцензуре и свободе слова, проиллюстрированную теми самыми карикатурами. Вероятно, изначальный посыл статьи был в том, что свободную прессу нельзя запугать, но вряд ли кто предполагал, что разразится огромный международный скандал, который по сию пору нельзя считать затихшим.

  
[](http://i43.fastpic.ru/big/2012/0922/75/5cd8a8f58efdb8fa05f5e07eac898f75.png)  
Страница с карикатурами из "Jyllands-Posten".  
По клику открывается полный размер.

Общеизвестно, что ислам запрещает изображение людей и животных - изображение приравнивается к акту творения, а творить одушевлённых существ имеет право только Аллах. Не менее известно, что запрет этот нарушается столько же, сколько существует. В мусульманских странах богатая традиция изображения не только людей и животных, но и самого пророка, хотя в отдельных течениях ислама это считается наибольшим святотатством.

В вину датским карикатуристам, разумеется, ставилось и само по себе изображение пророка, но более того - сатирический характер, который мусульмане посчитали оскорбительным. Из 12 авторов карикатур самым известным и преследуемым по сию пору является один - Курт Вестергор. Он изобразил пророка Мухаммеда с бомбой, вложенной в его тюрбан. По общему мнению оскорблённых мусульман, эта карикатура выставляет пророка террористом. Сам художник пытался объяснить, что, напротив, некие террористы взяли пророка в заложники - сложно сказать, подразумевалось ли такое объяснение изначально, или Вестергор придумал его для собственной защиты. В любом случае, эта версия не встретила поддержки и не послужила извинением. В "Хорошей жене" этот момент изначально сглажен - на карикатуре, о которой идёт речь в эпизоде, пророк однозначно положительный герой, а критике подвергаются расистские предубеждения со стороны американских органов правопорядка: пророка Мухаммеда тщательно просвечивают на металлоискателе в аэропорту, в то время как белые пассажиры спокойно проходят мимо.

Вот интервью Вестергора на английском, где он объясняет, в чём важность созданной им карикатуры. В Дании существует долгая традиция карикатур на всех мало-мальски значительных особ. Рисуются и публикуются карикатуры на известных политиков, на королеву, в трудовой биографии Вестергора значится карикатура не только на пророка ислама, но и на Иисуса Христа. Этот рисунок точно так же вызвал возмущение христиан - но, цитируя Вестергора, "никто не собирался меня убить". Рисунок есть рисунок, это повод для полемики или, в крайнем случае, судебного процесса, но не для уголовного преступления - так делаются дела в Дании. И если мусульмане приезжают в Данию и хотят стать членами датского общества, то они должны привыкнуть, что к ним будут относиться точно так же, как и ко всем прочим гражданам - то есть могут нарисовать карикатуру на мусульманского пророка, как и на христианского бога.

Мусульмане не согласились с такой точкой зрения. По их мнению, их веру должны уважать не только те, кто исповедует ислам, и не только в тех странах, где он является государственной религией. 8 октября 2005 г. Исламское общество Дании потребовало от газеты извиниться и убрать карикатуры. Журналисты отказались, настаивая, что Исламское общество покушается в свою очередь на их священную ценность - свободу слова. Конфликт стал стремительно развиваться. Сначала появились пикеты возле редакции, исламские страны через своих представителей попытались поговорить с датским премьер-министром, но получили отказ. Однако 27 октября было начато расследование по обвинению редакции "Jyllands-Posten" в оскорблении чувств верующих.

В это время имамы Исламского общества Дании посещают ближневосточные государства, чтобы узнать их реакцию на публикацию карикатур. При этом они прибегают к трюку, который иначе как подлым не назовёшь - к 12 не таким уж обидным карикатурам, опубликованным в газете, они прибавляют ещё три, якобы полученные от датских мусульман и уже вне всяких сомнений оскорбительные. И 6 декабря на внеочередном саммите глав 57-ми государств Организации Исламской Конференции (включая президента Ирана и короля Саудовской Аравии) представленные датскими имамами карикатуры вызвали скандал, что привело к началу массовых агрессивных акций по всему мусульманскому миру.

Арабские государства одно за другим закрывают свои дипломатические представительства в Дании и объявляют бойкот датским товарам. Датские власти отказываются возбуждать уголовное дело против редакции, 30 января газета приносит свои извинения - не за саму публикацию карикатур, а за пренебрежение чувствами верующих. 31 января датский премьер-министр официально отказывается принести извинения исламским странам. Радикальные группировки призывают нанести военные удары по датским объектам, в результате Датский Красный Крест объявляет о планах эвакуации некоторых своих служащих, работающих в Йемене и Секторе Газа.

Западный мир не остаётся в стороне - газеты по всей Европе перепечатывают датские карикатуры в знак поддержки "Jyllands-Posten" и свободы слова. В некоторых случаях редакторов, сделавших такой шаг, увольняют. А вот редакторы иорданских газет, осмелившихся перепечатать карикатуры, и вовсе арестованы.

В арабских странах проходят массовые митинги с призывами "Смерть Дании!", начинаются атаки на датские дипломатические представительства, Дания вскоре спешно отзывает своих дипломатов из-за угрозы их безопасности. Акции протеста происходят и в европейских городах, прежде всего в Лондоне. На этих демострациях массово жгут датские флаги - в конечном счёте импорт и пошив датских флагов превратился в выгодный бизнес.

  
  
Горящее посольство Дании в Дамаске.  
Над разгневанной толпой реют знамёна джихада

5 февраля к конфликту подключилось США. Сначала Буш осудил Данию за безответственность, но 7 февраля отношение к конфликту вдруг резко изменилось, Буш позвонил датскому премьеру и выразил ему свою поддержку и солидарность.

9 февраля афганское движение "Талибан" объявляет награду за головы карикатуристов.

К этому времени в конфликте уже появились первые жертвы. 5 февраля в Турции убили католического священника - какой-то подросток выстрелил, как только священник открыл дверь церкви, единственным возможным объяснением посчитали месть за публикацию карикатур. 6 февраля на митинге в Афганистане погибли два человека, полиция открыла огонь, когда по ним кто-то выстрелил из толпы. 18 февраля в Нигерии в уличных беспорядках погибло не менее 16 человек, в основном местные христиане. В этот же день в Ливии полиция, подавляя беспорядки, застрелила 11 демонстрантов и ранила 50. Происходило это, кстати, у дверей итальянского посольства - как можно видеть, к этому времени конфликт превратился в общее противостояние Запада и Востока, ислама и христианства, и никого уже не интересовали подробности, кто и в чём виноват.

  
  
Тело турецкого священника,  
убитого предположительно в отместку за публикацию карикатур

В марте скандал пошёл на спад, однако для Курта Вестергора он не закончен и по сию пору - за эти годы полиция предотвратила уже два покушения на его жизнь, и в любом случае человек живёт под круглосуточной охраной и практически лишился личной свободы. Покушения вызывали новые витки скандала, западные газеты опять публиковали карикатуры и опять получали угрозы.

Надо признать, что с западной стороны далеко не все политические деятели однозначно поддерживали Данию и датских журналистов. Министр иностранных дел Швеции Лайла Фрейвальдс потребовала закрыть сайт "Шведские демократы", опубликовавший карикатуры. Она добилась своего, но в результате ей пришлось подать в отставку - очевидно, для госпожи Фрейвальдс это была небольшая цена за возможность отвести от своей страны угрозу агрессивных акций протеста, от которых пострадала Дания. К несчастью, Швеция ещё получит свой собственный карикатурный скандал в 2007 году, когда примеру датских коллег последует художник Ларс Вилкс.

Принц Уэльский, в марте находившийся в Египте с визитом, резко осудил публикацию карикатур. По его словам, протесты и насилие, вызванные публикациями, показали, какую опасность представляет проявление неуважения к людям, исповедующим другую религию.

Здесь самое время вернуться к нашему сериалу. Как вы помните, серия началась со заявления Стерна, что редакция "Правдоборца" сама напросилась на теракт, потому что знала, чем обернётся публикация карикатуры - и поэтому несёт ответственность за страшную смерть своего сотрудника. Определённая логика в этих рассуждениях есть, но возникает вопрос - не означает ли отказ от публикации (а в реальности крупнейшие американские газеты, в отличие от европейских коллег, воздержались от перепечатки датских карикатур) просто-напросто, что тактика запугивания со стороны исламских экстремистов сработала, ведь рисунки не печатают вовсе не из уважения к чувствам верующих, а из самого обыкновенного страха? И какой смысл в свободе слова и законах, которые её гарантируют, если граждане боятся пользоваться этой свободой и считают законы и правоохранительные органы бессильными? Все эти вопросы задаются в нашем сериале. Диана, допрашивая в суде работника газеты, спрашивает его, почему он был против публикации карикатуры с изображением пророка, но в своей статье о конфликтном искусстве опубликовал работу "Моча Христова" - фотографию распятия, опущенного в сосуд с мочой. Куда в этом случае подевалось сочувствие к верующим? Ответ был достаточно откровенным - неоднозначное и возможно оскорбительное обращение с христианскими символами не несёт угрозы расправы, в отличие от такого же обращения с символами ислама. Для современной России ситуация уже будет обратной - здесь строго наказывается осквернение христианских святынь, причём со стороны государства, а вот такой же поддержки ислама пока не видно, скорее наоборот, неофициально, но ощутимо формируется негативное отношение к этой религии.

  
  
"Моча Христова", Андрес Серрано, 1989 год.  
Знаменитое противоречивое произведение искусства,  
использованное в качестве иллюстрации в "Хорошей жене"

Автор данной статьи - агностик и антиклерикалка, которая примерно в равной степени не любит все религии. Не имея желания оскорблять чьи-то чувства, я всё-таки хочу сохранить за собой свободу искренне думать и высказывать свои мысли. Возможно ли это в каком-нибудь современном обществе? Ответ скорее ближе к "нет", чем к "да" - как лишний раз демонстрирует эта серия "Хорошей жены", даже хвалёная американская демократия найдёт демократический же способ наказать за неосторожные высказывания - неважно, в словесной или рисованной форме, и фактически обвинить пострадавшую сторону. В конечном счёте сценаристы "Жены" ушли от конфликта, поднятого в данном эпизоде - взрыв в "Правдоборце" оказался вовсе не терактом, а старой доброй местью по личным мотивам. Вопрос о том, несёт ли главред ответственность за смерть своего сотрудника, сразу же потерял актуальность. Но в реальной жизни вопрос о том, в какой степени следует жертвовать своей свободой, чтобы, скажем откровенно, не нарываться на неприятности, актуален всегда и не только в религиозных вопросах. 


End file.
